The Strangest Love
by Frozen Flame2
Summary: 'Ro/Lo mostly. Other romance. I hope you like.


I Don't Own X-Men,  
  
Marvel dose.  
  
I Put X-Men into my own perception.  
  
I hope you like this story.  
  
So from my mind to your eyes here's:  
  
The Strangest Love.  
  
Characters: Names = Codenames - Name People Use ~ Age / DOB  
  
X-MEN  
  
Henry McCoy = Beast - Doc ~ Old / 9-6  
  
Remy LeBeau = Gambat - Remy ~ 17 + S / 10-10  
  
Jean Grey-Summers = Jean - Jean - Jeannie ~ 22 / 2-20  
  
Logan = Wolverine - Logan - *Lo (*to Roro only) ~ 24 / 3-12  
  
Ororo Monroe = Storm - Ro - *Roro (*to Lo only) ~23 / 3-12  
  
Professor Charles Xavier = Professor X - *Chuck (*to Lo only) ~ Older / 5-6  
  
Scott Summers = Cyclops - Scott ~ 22 / 7-7  
  
Marie Wagner = Rogue - Marie - Rogue ~ 17 + S / 9-22  
  
Kurt Wagner = Nightcrawler - Kurt - *BF (*to Kittie only) ~ 17 + S / 9-22  
  
Raven Wagner = Mystique - Rav ~ 24 / 10-6  
  
Lance Alvers = Avalanche - Lance ~ 18 / 9-9 (was brotherhood at first)  
  
Students  
  
Jubilation Lee = Jubilee - Jubes - *Chere (*to Remy only) ~ 15 / 1-6  
  
Bobby Drake = Ice Man - Ice ~ 15 / 1-1  
  
Evan Daniels = Spyke - Evan ~ 16 / 2-2  
  
Kittie Monroe = Shadowcat - Kittie ~ 16 / 3-14  
  
Jamie Madrox = Multiple - Jamie ~ 14 / 6-3  
  
Rahne Sinclair = Wolfsbane - Rahne - *Wolfie (*to Lo only) ~ 14 / 6-4  
  
Amara Aguilla = Magma - Amara - Mag ~ 15 / 12-25  
  
John Allerdyce = Pyro - John - Pyro ~ 16 / 8-25  
  
Brotherhood  
  
Eric Lenhserr = Magneto - Eric ~ Older / 5-9  
  
Pietro Maximoff = Quicksilver - Pietro ~ 18 / 5-11  
  
Todd Tolensky = Toad - Toad ~ 18 / 1-15  
  
Others  
  
There may be other characters.  
  
They may be teen's from ages of 13-18.  
  
They may be grownup's from ages 19-24.  
  
They may be made up characters.  
  
They may be real characters.  
  
*____________* is a characters thought.  
  
^___________^ is a characters dream.  
  
(____________) is Kittie's thoughts on name meanings.  
  
The mansion was quiet. Jean woke up feeling something. Scott laid next to her sleeping. She got up and got dressed. She went outside to find Ororo standing in the rain. She walked over to the swing and sat down then said "Good morning. 'Ro your going to get sick. I know you love the rain but you will get sick sooner or later". 'Ro laughed and said "I just couldn't sleep. What woke you up?". Jean just laughed and said "You did. It's ok, don't worry". 'Ro smiled then she said "Lo is coming back for your wedding and I don't know how to tell him that little 14 year old orphan girl he helped me bring here is my daughter now. And I don't want him thinking I take all the responsibility for it". Jean was thinking *Oh poor 'Ro. I feel so sorry for her*. 'Ro said "We should get to bed or the students will get the better of us in the morning". Both of them went to bed. 'Ro dreamed about Lo and what he could do.  
  
The next morning the students were all in the kitchen 'Ro was really happy that it was really big. Kittie ran into 'Ro. She said "Sorry mommie, I know I'm late. But I'm here". 'Ro laughed and said "Oh Kittie, your so weird. You set 16 alarms to wake you up and you don't wake up. It's really funny". Everyone in the kitchen laughed at Kittie but not in a mean way.  
  
Every student couldn't wait to either be in or get to Miss Ororo's and Miss Jean's class. They made there class so fun. Even though it was just for the young X-Men to have a defense class. Scott hated how everyone would sleep in his motor vehicle class and wake up fully for there defense class even if they weren't in it. They even stay awake for there study hall if there not in the defense class. So 'Ro and Jean would pick on Scott a lot for it.  
  
It was finally time for there defense class. Rogue and Nightcrawler were the only three to be in the class, because they were the only three old enough to be on the X-Men team. Kittie ran down the stairs to the elevator and took it down to the bottom floor. She ran to the defense class room the doors were closing when she ran into the class room. No one knew she was in there. This class was about learning how to dodge lasers.  
  
Rogue ran into the wall then the laser gun trying to dodge the lasers. Nightcrawler saw that Kittie was almost fried by a laser. He popped over to her. She screamed when the laser was really close to her. 'Ro stopped the lasers. Jean and 'Ro ran down and opened the door. 'Ro said "Kittie, are you ok?". Poor Kurt got his tail fried a little. Kittie was holding on to Kurt so tight. Kurt said "Oh Kittie it's ok. I'm here. I got you". Kittie looked up and said "Oh BF I was so scared. But I'm ok since your holding me". 'Ro was so upset that she didn't mind Kurt holding her just once. After all she did sneak in. and she would be grounded. She would be more then grounded.  
  
It was dinner time and everyone was in the kitchen. 'Ro was sleeping at the Professor table. Kittie was sleeping in Kurt's arms at one of the student's tables. Kurt had his head on Kittie's head and he was sleeping too. Since it was 'Ro's turn to cook Jean ended up doing it. Professor X was waiting for everyone to sit down to talk to them. Doc, Scott, and Rav sat down then bring the food over Jean sat down. Professor X said "Jean is everyone ok?". Jean just nodded. Everyone was upset about what happened.  
  
After dinner everyone went to bed. The students went to do homework, everyone but Kurt and Kittie who fell asleep. Scott carried 'Ro to her room with Jean. Then they headed for bed. By eleven o' clock everyone was sleeping. Kittie woke up and tip toed into Kurt, Bobby, and Evan's room and slipped into bed with Kurt, who woke up and pulled her close. Both then fell asleep.  
  
The next morning 'Ro was the first to wake up. She walked down to Kittie's room, but she found her room empty. She ran to Kurt's room, and knocked on the door. Bobby was the only one to wake up. He answered the door and said in a sleepy tone "Hello, Miss Monroe. Did I do something?". 'Ro thought it was funny he thought it was him. She said "Can you go downstairs I have to talk to Kittie and Kurt?". By this time Evan was awake and both boys ran out even though they just woke up. 'Ro walked in and said "Kittie, Kurt, what do you think your doing?". They woke up and started to talk all at once. 'Ro said "Kittie you first seeing your going to be in trouble either way". Kittie looked at Kurt and said "Nothing happened. I came down here because you were so tired last night and I knew that. I had a bad dream. Mommie I'm sorry". 'Ro said "Ok, just come upstairs first next time I was so worried. Now that I woke the boys up you two go do what you got to do in your own rooms and bathrooms and get downstairs". Kittie and 'Ro left Kurt to what he would have to do. Kittie went to her room. 'Ro had this weird feeling to go outside, so she just fallowed her feeling and went outside.  
  
Lo was standing there with Remy. Lo said "Hello Storm. How you been?". 'Ro was so mad at him for calling her Storm. Kittie heard him say this and she ran downstairs as fast as she could. She was still in her pajama's and no shoe's or sock when she ran outside and jumped on Lo. He almost feel back words. Kittie said "We all missed you. You've been gone for so long. It's been two years. But I knew you would come back". Lo loved that he had her near him. Lo said "Wow you grew up. You couldn't wait till I got home?". 'Ro said "Well maybe you should tell him what happened before Rogue gets down here". It was a little to late. As soon as Kittie let go to tell him, Rogue came and jumped on Lo. This time he didn't even move. Rogue said "Oh Logan we missed you. I can't wait… Um who's your friend?". Remy said "Hello Chere, I'm Remy. You must be Rogue". Rogue said "I love how you say that Remy. Can I show you around the grounds?". Remy and Rogue started to walk around. Remy finding out where stuff was around the grounds. 'Ro said "Wolverine, your room isn't in the same place. We have one room with two beds that you and Remy will share. Is that ok?". Lo said "Ok. By the way I'm sorry 'Roro. Did you miss me?". 'Ro said "Lo I didn't miss you at all". *Oh god did I miss you. I love the way you call me 'Roro. And if you don't like the idea of sleeping in the same room with Remy, it would be ok if you stay in my room with me anytime. Jean, Professor, please*. 'Ro blushed to find out her thoughts weren't secrets anymore.  
  
Kittie went in the house to let them talk and to get dressed so she wouldn't get yelled at by her mom. Professor X said "How have you been Logan?". Lo said "Well ok I guess. Better now that I'm…". He finished in his head *Better now that I'm back home and near 'Roro. Chuck get out*.  
  
It was a few days later. 'Ro was up in her room. Logan walked in without knocking. 'Ro was surprised to see Lo. It took a few seconds for Lo to get surprised be he was. Lo was surprised because 'Ro had just gotten out of the shower and had only a towel on and a towel on her head. Lo said "Wow, you are more beautiful than I could see before". 'Ro wanted to run and hide. She wasn't ashamed of her body, but she wished she could look really good for him and not just like she got out of the shower. Lo got closer to 'Ro and said "Don't go. I came up here to… give you this". He got close enough, that if he wanted to he could pull her into his arms. He pulled a rose out from behind his back and gave it to her. 'Ro said "I'm still mad at you. This won't get you of the hook with me". Lo said "Will this". He pulled her close and kissed her. They way she felt in his arms, kissing him, felt so good. What happened next is there business and will stay with them only.  
  
It was about four in the afternoon when Kittie was running late for her History class. She new she was in trouble with her mother. When she got there Jubes, Rogue, Remy, Kurt, Bobby, Evan, Jamie, Rahne, Amara, and John were just sitting there waiting. When she ran in Jubes said "Hey you not late. Miss Monroe isn't even here". Kittie said "What where's my mom? I mean I haven't even seen her today. At breakfast she didn't tell me to do my homework or anything". Right then 'Ro woke up. Lo was sitting next to her and said "Good afternoon my sweet". 'Ro looked at the time and jumped up. She said "I would love to stay in bed all day but I'm late to my class. I will see you later". Lo couldn't say anything before 'Ro jumped into the shower got dressed and ran to her classroom. It was about ten minutes after Kittie had gotten there and everyone was talking about how 'Ro was late. Right then 'Ro walked in and said "So do you see how I feel when one or all of you are late to my History class?". Everyone was so happy and relieved that she was just showing them a lesson. After the class Kittie ran after 'Ro. Lo stopped 'Ro and said "Hello, how are you 'Roro?". Kittie ran into 'Ro and said "Mommie, I need to ask you if you can look over my English essay. Can you?". Lo said "Mommie? Who's your mom?". 'Ro said "Lo I am. I adopted her. And I will can I have it now?". Kittie handed it over and ran off to her study period.  
  
'Ro went to her office to grade her papers, but first read over Kittie's paper. Lo walked in, in the middle of her reading Kittie's paper. Lo said "We need to talk and right now". 'Ro said "I adopted her because she had no one and I had no one. If you have a problem go talk to her and ask if we can have joint custody so you can be her father and she can still have me". Lo wanted to, he said "I want you to. I want to be with you". He walked over to and put her pen and Kittie's paper down. He kissed her. 'Ro hated it but she pulled away and said "No, Lo you're going to leave sooner or later and I don't want to pick up Kittie's pieces and trying to keep myself together. Don't you get it? I don't want to have a heart ach after you leave". Lo tried to say something but when 'Ro started to cry he just moved away and said "I'm sorry your right. I'm going to go now so you won't have any heart ach at all". 'Ro just cried a lot and then Lo walked out. It was kind of weird all she wanted to do was go after him.  
  
Kittie went to 'Ro's office to find her but she wasn't there. She looked on the desk and found her essay. She sat there and rewrote it with her mothers suggestions. It took her almost an hour. She ran down the halls. She saw the English doors closing. She rain in and was lucky that she could run through things without a problem or she would have broke her ankle. She sat down next to Kurt and said "Hello Kittie". Kittie loved how he said that. She said "Hello BF". Rav was the English teacher. She said "Ok ok, time to get your essay's out and hand them in. If you didn't do it, Evan, then you will be in detention for the next year. Evan said "No I did it. I really did". Then Evan, Kittie, Kurt, Rogue, and even Remy handed in the essay. Rav said "Wow all of you handed in your essay. Even, Remy did and he only had a few days to do it. Evan". After the class was over, they all ran to the library to start working on there famous mutant writers of this century. It would be fun.  
  
Kittie was sitting near Rogue but she got up and grabbed a book. She just wanted to be away from Rogue and Remy's flirting. She took the book over near Kurt and sat on his lap. He was surprised and said "Hello, Miss Monroe". Kittie kissed him and said "Hello, Mr. Wagner. Can I be Mrs. Wagner?". Right when she said that 'Ro walked in and said "Not till after High School at least. And if I could have everyone's attention please for one minute. Ok thank you. If anyone would like to join the new defense class, you can no matter if you are a X-Men or not. I nor Miss Jean will be teaching the class. Mr. Logan will. So go to the kitchen and sign up or you will miss out on this class". Kittie stood up and said "I'm so there. Come on Kurt let's go sign up". 'Ro walked up to her and said "I'm sorry but that period you will be in a defense class with me". Kittie said "But mommie. I really want to sign up with everyone else". 'Ro waited till everyone left to sign up for his class and said "Kittie you will go to your room right now". Kittie didn't want to be in more trouble but she couldn't help it. She said "No, I'm going to sign up with Kurt". 'Ro said "Go get your things from your room. You will be moving to the room next to mine. And you will not see Kurt if you keep this up, do you get me? You better or you'll regret it. Kittie Monroe I will send you to your Aunt's and you will not come back". Kittie started crying and ran upstairs.  
  
It was a few hours later. Rogue, Jubes, Rahne, and Amara went up to Kittie's new room. Kittie was on her bed that was taken up by Scott. They knocked but she didn't answer. Rogue just walked in, she knew that it would be ok. Rogue and Jubes laid with her on her left. Rahne and Amara laid with her on her right. In 'Ro's room she was crying to. Jean was running through the halls. She went down to the lab rooms to find Lo. Jean found him and said "Logan, 'Ro flipped out on Kittie. She needs you. Both of them do. You either get your ass up there or you get out". Professor X said "Jean please". Lo said "No she's right. I'll go see them don't worry I'll see Kittie first so I can fight later". Lo walked upstairs. He walked into Kittie's room. He said "Don't worry girls. I just came to say Kittie it's my fault and I'll fix it. But girls you should give her and blue boy time alone". The girl's ran out then Lo walked out and Kurt came in. He walked up to her trying to talk to her. There was no use she didn't want to be with him.  
  
Next door 'Ro was telling Lo to leave her alone for good.  
  
Lo and Kurt walked out at the same time. They looked at each other. Kurt just walked downstairs without saying anything. Lo waited a minute before going downstairs. The poor boys just got there hearts broken, by a mother and daughter. Lo was going to talk to Kittie but decided against it for now at least. Kittie was crying on her bed and 'Ro was crying on her bed.  
  
It was three months later. 'Ro hasn't talked to Lo at all. Kittie was sad. She mopped around. She didn't want to be near Kurt at the time. 'Ro was down in Jean's lab. It was two days from Jean's wedding. 'Ro said "Please tell me I'm not pregnant. I can't be. I… Oh god Jean you know I'm in love with him but it's just I'm scared and this will make it worse". Jean said "Ok I won't tell you. But I will tell Logan. He has a right to know, if you don't tell him you know I will". 'Ro didn't know what to do. So she said "No I'll tell him. Before I start to show I will". Jean said "That will be soon". 'Ro left to go upstairs. Jean just walked around looking at the results of the test. Then she just put them down and went upstairs. Kittie was sitting in the library studying for her final. Kurt was sitting there watching her wishing he could go over and help her study. 'Ro came in and walked over to Kittie, then she said "Kittie, we have to talk after dinner just wanted you to know ok?". Kittie just looked up and nodded and then looked back at the book she was reading. Lo walked in and said "You all have five seconds to get dressed in your defense uniforms or you fail defense class got me?". Everyone but Kittie got up and ran upstairs. 'Ro said "Kittie, you have to go with his class. I'm sorry but Professor X said you have to or you will fail defense class". Kittie just got up and ran up stairs so not to be late.  
  
Lo was about to walk out when 'Ro said "You and I both know he didn't but let her believe that. I was wrong to say you couldn't go near her". Lo just nodded and walked away. It was after dinner and Kittie went up to her room to wait for her mother. 'Ro heard her coming up and fallowed her to her room and shut the door. 'Ro said "Kittie, I have to tell you something important. But you can't tell anyone ok?". Kittie nodded. 'Ro started talking again "I'm pregnant. Yes by Logan. I know it's weird". Kittie got up and ran down the stairs. 'Ro ran after her trying to get someone to stop her but she just went through them. On the way down the stairs she did run into Jean and just kept running to the first floor. She got out the door she almost made it down the stairs before running into Kurt. She didn't do anything she just sat there crying into his shoulder. He didn't mind. He would ask what was wrong later. 'Ro came out fallowed by everyone else. They all just looked at Kittie, no one said a word. All that could be heard was Kittie's soft cries and Kurt saying "It's ok. Shhh. Don't worry".  
  
Kurt picked Kittie up and took her to her room. He laid there with her, she didn't want him to leave and he didn't. He just laid with her in his arms. That's all he felt he could do for now. Down stairs everyone was asking questions. 'Ro was so stressed and Lo didn't get why Jean was so worried about her at that time. After a little while, the professor's sent the students to bed. It was about two hours later that the professor's finally went to there rooms. Everyone but Lo and 'Ro. They just sat on the couch. Poor 'Ro had to tell him and wanted to just fall into his arms and Lo wanted to hold her.  
  
'Ro couldn't take it so she said "I'm three months pregnant. And no not by anyone else. It is yours and I don't know what to do about Kittie but you're her father so I need your help on all of this. Please". Lo didn't know what to say. He just looked at her and just thought about it all. Finally he pulled her close and said "I'm not leaving and it's not because of the baby or Kittie, well in a way it is. But It's mostly because I want to be with you and only you 'Roro". 'Ro and Lo sat there in each other's arms. They stayed there till 'Ro fell asleep. Lo picked her up and carried her up to her room on the way to her door Kurt came out and was going to leave. Lo said "Blue boy, if you leave my daughter I'll kill you. She needs you. Just no matter what no sex or making love smarty". Kurt laughed and walked back in to hold Kittie and stay with her. Lo held 'Ro all night long.  
  
It was the next morning. Lo and 'Ro walked into the kitchen where Kittie was telling everyone how good it felt to have Kurt hold her all night and that she couldn't wait till she could marry him then she said "Well I really can". 'Ro was so happy that Kittie was happy and talking again she said "Where is blue boy? Jean would you mind a double wedding with Kittie and Kurt". Lo said "Sorry but this is one thing we will fight out to the death". Everyone laughed. Jean said "I would mind if it were Kittie and Kurt, but not Logan and Ororo". Lo looked at 'Ro and said "What do you say 'Roro?". They all were happy and all the girls ran out to get 'Ro a dress. Lo already had a tuxedo so that was fine.  
  
That night 'Ro and Jean had to be without there soon to be husbands so all the girls stayed in 'Ro and Lo's big room. The boys were all in the labs. Doing only Professor Xavier would be able to tell anyone about the next morning. It was the next morning. The boys all had hangovers. Even the one's to young to drink. Professor Xavier talked to Doc and he made a drink that would knock it right out before they even had to think about getting ready. The guy's hated how it tasted, but 'Ro and Jeannie would kill them if they didn't drink it. The girls woke up just fine. 'Ro was holding Kittie so she wouldn't have gotten up in the middle of the night and went to Kurt. Jean woke up and Jubes was near her. She felt sorry for Jubes being so far away from her home. 'Ro looked over to Rav who was holding Rogue. Rahne and Amara were sleeping near each other. Rav woke up. 'Ro, Rav, and Jean said "I wish we could send everyone home for a little while so that they can see there family". They all looked at each other. Jean and 'Ro said "My honeymoon money can send everyone home for a little while with a Professor". They all couldn't wait to tell everyone at the reception.  
  
The wedding was very beautiful. Everyone was happy. At the reception Rav said "Can I have everyone's attention? That you. Ok, 'Ro and Jean have come up with an idea with my help. Were going to send any student that wants to go home for spring break. You can all sign up if you want to, this will happen when they do go to a hotel for there honeymoons". All of the students that had a chance to spend spring break at home all cheered.  
  
Kittie was watching as everyone was so happy about just going home for a little bit. She knew she would be home by herself because she didn't want to go to see her aunt who would make the spring break not so fun. She knew even if she went she would be alone. So she decided she would stay home.  
  
It was spring break. Kittie broke up with Kurt. She was a free woman. She had the whole mansion to herself. All the professors left to go with other students. Lo went with 'Ro, Evan, and Jubes to see Evan's mom and dad. Everyone else was scattered around the world. Kittie loved being alone and being a single girl. She just wasn't ready for a relationship like that. So they agreed to break up. Kittie was happy.  
  
Kittie did get board one time so she went to the library to look up the meanings of everyone's first name. Just for the fun of it. She found all of them in seven days. It took her awhile to find some meanings. But she didn't give up even if some meanings were weird. She didn't care, she couldn't wait to tell Jubes, Rogue, Rahne, and Amara.  
  
It was the last day of spring break. Everyone came back. Kittie was up in her room, she didn't hear anyone come back. Jubes, Rogue, Rahne, and Amara went up to see her. They all screamed and everyone heard them all the way downstairs. All of the professor's were tired. Poor Lo had passed out after chasing all the boys around for doing things he didn't approve of. He was laying with his head on 'Ro's lap. Everyone just decided to go to bed. When 'Ro woke Lo up he went to bed. 'Ro went to Kittie's room and said "Bed. Please all of you. I don't care where. Just we all need sleep". All of the girls went to there room's and 'Ro went to bed with her husband.  
  
The next morning everyone was in the kitchen eating. Lo was missing and Kittie wondered were her father was. She didn't think anyone remembered, but today was her birthday. Lo walked in and said "Students, get off your fat behinds. I left you alone for the whole spring break. You will have my class all day. Get dressed now". All of the students ran upstairs, even Kittie. They all got dressed and spent all day getting beat up. Kittie was the only one standing at dinner time. 'Ro came out and said "Ok that's it. Everyone in now. Lo you fight with me and you sleep on the couch, got me?". Lo said "Let's go that's good for today. And Kittie good fight". Everyone limped in and Kittie just walked in with her head high. She loved that no one could catch her.  
  
After dinner everyone was in the living room. Kittie said "Hey I found the meaning of everyone's first name. So I'm going to tell you all. Are you ok with that?". Everyone said "yes". Kittie said "ok. Logan: from the hollow (works with you dad), Henry: one who rules the home or estate (so you Doc), Remy: to work (ha, as if), Jean: gods gracious gift (that's so true), Charles: manly, strong, free (well two out of three), Ororo: beauty (so totally true), Scott: one from Scotland (well at least Jean's there), Marie: the perfect one, bitter, with sorrow (wow got you down pat), Kurt: bold, brave one, an advisor (Scott move over), Raven: like the raven (wow that's weird), Jubilation: an expression of great joy (that's you Jubes), Bobby: famous (ya, famous pain in the butt), Evan: gracious, youthful warrior (man your kool like that), Jamie: one who supplants, replaces (ya, ok), Rahne: rain (it's cold and wet, not like you), Amara: eternal, beloved (yes you), and last but not least. John: the lord is gracious, gift of god (ya and I'm dating Amara). Isn't that kook?". Ever could tell she had been really board when she was home alone. Everyone laughed at the last thing she said.  
  
They just sat around and Kittie got up to take her shower. She went upstairs. Everyone started to run around to get her surprise party ready. They all knew it was time cause she hadn't said anything about her birthday. They got down and got all the food and presents set up about five minutes before Kittie got out of the shower.  
  
When she came down the party was the best. Everyone had so much fun. It was tiring to everyone there. They were up to three in the morning, just talking and playing games. Then they finally let Kittie open her presents. And she was so happy. All she got was books, paper, pens, and pencils. Everyone was so tired by seven in the morning, they all started for there rooms. Kittie and Kurt were the last one's. Kurt said "Here this is another present. I hope you like it". Kittie opened it and it was a sketch pad. She said "Wow, thanks Kurt. Well I'll see you in the morning. Goodnight". Kurt stood there watching Kittie go upstairs thinking. *Why didn't she call me BF. Oh god she hates me*.  
  
The next morning no one woke up, it wasn't till about two that everyone woke up. Some people woke up at two-thirty. They had lunch and all the students were set up out in the back yard. 'Ro came out and said "Ok, us professor's have decided that your school year will end early. Only because all of you have done all the work for this year. So were going to work out how you all can participate in a final project. But that isn't so clear. Yet you will still have defense class to you pass out or till we figure out what you will do. I'm kidding. But you will have defense class after this meeting for two hours everyday for the next few days". All of the students thought they might die with Lo as there teacher. But they all ran to get dressed.  
  
It was the next morning the professor's were trying to figure it out, the project that they had planned. 'Ro said "Next year no teaching them so fast ok?". Jean laughed and said "Lets drag it into the summer if we have to". Everyone laughed and kept thinking. 'Ro had a pad of paper and a pen writing everything down. There were a lot of idea's. To many for 'Ro, she said "ok, slow down. I can't write that fast". All of the professor's just looked at her and waited for her to write it all down. Then they continued slower, not to slow just slower.  
  
Kittie, Rogue, Jubes, Rahne, and Amara were at the mall one day. Lance walked up and said "Kittie, how have you been?". Kittie almost feel over. The last time she had seen him he was ugly to her, now he was hot. Lance said "So, I was wounding if I could talk to you". Kittie walked over with Lance and sat down with him. She said "So what's up Lance?". Lance said "Well I don't want you to think I'm using you or anything, but can you ask Professor X if I can come live there". Kittie said "Yes, I can. We were just about to go home. So come with us ok?". Lance went with the girls back to the mansion.  
  
When they got there Professor X said "Yes, you can stay here". The mansion was big. But most rooms were classrooms. So Professor X got the professor's together. He said "We are going to have the mansion redone. Were tearing it down and rebuilding it. Two of you will be taking all of the students away for as long as we need you to. What do you think?". All of the professor's were surprised. No one could say anything.  
  
It was two days later. Professor X and Rav decided they would take the student to a theme park and a lot of other places. The students all got on the bus that Rav was driving. Kittie flirting with Lance and Kurt wanting to kill Lance. 'Ro couldn't say goodbye to them because she was laughing about Lance, Kittie, and Kurt. Lo was out there though. Some of the kids started to act up. Lo said "Anyone acts up and you will come home to me. For every wrong thing you do on this trip, you will have one hour of training with me. So if you have more then one wrong move, you will have training till all your hours are over. Do you understand. That mean's non-stop training till your hours are up. Got it?". All the students sat down and were quit. Rav was happy for that. Then they all left. Lo and everyone that was left started to get ready for the change.  
  
It was a few weeks later. The kids came back to a bigger building. They all got out. All of the professor's were out waiting. Kittie said "Mom, dad, what happened?". 'Ro said "We rebuilt it. It was getting kind of small. The class room's are in the same place's almost. The defense class has a really big room to train in now. Don't worry, I didn't let him put any torture machines in there. And the room's are a lot bigger. Everyone gets there own room. And we didn't finish all the painting. So that you will help with and do your own room. You can pick any color you want. Ok I'm shutting up now. Everyone the first four floors after the basement and ground floor, are where your new rooms are. So everyone better run to get there pick". All of the students dropped everything and ran into the new mansion. Rav said "Wow, I didn't even get to report to Logan before they ran in there". Lo said "Was anyone bad? Do I have to go kick any". 'Ro said "Logan, you finish that and you will be sleeping on the living room floor". Lo just shut up. Rav said "Actually they were fine. Kittie didn't pay attention to most of the things except Lance". Lo almost ran into the house when 'Ro snapped her fingers.  
  
It was six day's later. All of the rooms were painted. Everyone was happy. The library was bigger. The living room was huge. The kitchen wasn't crowed even with everyone in there. Doc could come up more often without having to worry about stepping on anyone. The class rooms were so big that the professor's could teach active stuff in there class's. Everyone was happy to have it so big. Professor X's room was connected to his room on the ground floor. Doc's room was connected to his lab in the basement. Some students called it the X-Men floor. But it was just the lab's and Doc's room. Jean and Scott's apartment was in a connecting house. It had a hall the connected it to the mansion. They were married after all. 'Ro and Lo's apartment was also in a connecting house. The house's weren't connected together. They only had the hallway's for the students to find them in an emergency. Rav had her room in the attic next to the new art room. On the first floor is Bobby, Evan, Jamie, and John, plus three other rooms. On the second floor is Amara, Rahne, and Jubes, plus four other rooms. On the third floor is Remy, Rogue, Kurt, Kittie, and Lance, plus two other rooms. Everyone loved where they were. Remy and Rogue had the mind to move out of there rooms to go to another floor because of Kurt, Kittie, and Lance. But they didn't there all teen's after all.  
  
All of the class room's were all over the campus. The art room was on the top floor in the mansion. The defense class room was off to the right of the mansion. It was just a big room with weights and anything that could test any of the student's powers. The history class room was right next to the mansion on the left, it is connected by a hallway. The science class room was connected to the hallway of the history class room. The math class room was off to the left of the mansion. And the music room was just behind the math class room. There was a huge back yard behind it. The pool was back there, a really big one. There was places for all the students to run around and play games.  
  
Everyone was happy. It was a month after the new building. 'Ro started to show. She was almost five months pregnant. Magneto decided to try and attack some 


End file.
